


100 Themes Of Undertale

by Dragonsrule18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Angst, Asriel and Chara sibling fluff, Best Friends, Chara Needs a Hug, Chara Protection Squad, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Depressed Sans, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Flowey Is A Dick, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Frisk And Undyne Have Similar Personalities, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gen, Happy Dreemurr Family, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pacifist Frisk, Papyrus (Undertale) Being Papyrus, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus is Awesome, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Neutral Pacifist Ending, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans and Chara Friendship, Soft Chara, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Undertale Saves and Resets, Undyne (Undertale) Swears, Undyne Hangout, implied child neglect, unrelated oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: I saw people on this site doing a 100 Themes challenge and decided to try it myself.  This will be a series of oneshots for Undertale, mostly set in the Pacifist Route and post Pacifist ending.  If anyone has a suggestion for a oneshot, let me know!4.) RivalryPapyrus has two extremely stubborn best friends who kind of don't like each other right now.  But with his powers of friendship and his knowledge about both of them, can he turn them from enemies into besties?  Papyrus's perspective of the Frisk and Undyne hangout, with a sassy, stubborn Frisk who acts rather similar to Undyne.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the challenge words.
> 
> 1\. Introduction-  
> 2\. Complicated-  
> 3\. Making History-  
> 4\. Rivalry-  
> 5\. Unbreakable-  
> 6\. Obsession-  
> 7\. Eternity-  
> 8\. Gateway-  
> 9\. Death-  
> 10\. Opportunities-  
> 11\. 33%-  
> 12\. Dead Wrong-  
> 13\. Running Away-  
> 14\. Judgment-  
> 15\. Seeking Solace-  
> 16\. Excuses-  
> 17\. Vengeance  
> 18\. Love  
> 19\. Tears  
> 20\. My Inspiration  
> 21\. Never Again  
> 22\. Online  
> 23\. Failure  
> 24\. Rebirth  
> 25\. Breaking Away  
> 26\. Forever and a day  
> 27\. Lost and Found  
> 28\. Light  
> 29\. Dark  
> 30\. Faith  
> 31\. Colors  
> 32\. Exploration  
> 33\. Seeing Red  
> 34\. Shades of Grey  
> 35\. Forgotten  
> 36\. Dreamer  
> 37\. Mist  
> 38\. Burning  
> 39\. Out of Time  
> 40\. Knowing How  
> 41\. Fork in the road  
> 42\. Start  
> 43\. Nature's Fury  
> 44\. At Peace  
> 45\. Heart Song  
> 46\. Reflection  
> 47\. Perfection  
> 48\. Everyday Magic  
> 49\. Umbrella  
> 50\. Party  
> 51\. Troubling Thoughts  
> 52\. Stirring of the Wind  
> 53\. Future  
> 54\. Health and Healing  
> 55\. Separation  
> 56\. Everything For You  
> 57\. Slow Down  
> 58\. Heartfelt Apology  
> 59\. Challenged  
> 60\. Exhaustion  
> 61\. Accuracy  
> 62\. Irregular Orbit  
> 63\. Cold Embrace  
> 64\. Frost  
> 65\. A Moment in Time  
> 66\. Dangerous Territory  
> 67\. Boundaries  
> 68\. Unsettling Revelations  
> 69\. Shattered  
> 70\. Bitter Silence  
> 71\. The True You  
> 72\. Pretense  
> 73\. Patience  
> 74\. Midnight  
> 75\. Shadows  
> 76\. Summer Haze  
> 77\. Memories  
> 78\. Change in the Weather  
> 79\. Illogical  
> 80\. Only Human  
> 81\. A Place to Belong  
> 82\. Advantage  
> 83\. Breakfast  
> 84\. Echoes  
> 85\. Falling  
> 86\. Picking up the Pieces  
> 87\. Gunshot  
> 88\. Possession  
> 89\. Twilight  
> 90\. Nowhere and Nothing  
> 91\. Answers  
> 92\. Innocence  
> 93\. Simplicity  
> 94\. Reality  
> 95\. Acceptance  
> 96\. Lesson  
> 97\. Enthusiasm  
> 98\. Game  
> 99\. Friendship  
> 100\. Endings

Introduction

 

It was just an average, ordinary, boring day.  Flowey was contemplating what to do to make this reset more exciting than the last ten when he heard an ear-piercing banshee screech and a loud "thump."

Sounds like another human has fallen.  This could be just what he needs to make this day interesting!

Flowey slipped out of the ruins to see who this unlucky loser was and kept himself hidden as he studied the small figure lying face first on the bed of golden flowers, arms curled under their head, obviously having tried to prevent hitting it.

They were small, a human child or maybe a young teenager.  He couldn't tell if they were a boy or girl.  They had short brown hair not quite falling down to their shoulders, a very thin frame, and were dressed in a ragged blue shirt with two pink stripes in the center and a pair of torn shorts.  He was about to check to see if they were dead or just stunned when they groaned and sat up, checking themselves over.

If Flowey still had his soul, he would have felt a pang in it as he watched them.  They looked a lot like Chara, only younger with slightly darker hair and a slightly different face shape. 

If Flowey still had his compassion, he would have felt for this kid, sitting there injured, looking similar to his Chara, probably with a similar background too by the look of them, and having just dropped into a world full of monsters that would want them for their soul.

If Flowey still had his old personality, he would have rushed to help them.

But he didn't.  The only thing he felt is that he could have some fun with this one.

He watched them get up and wince as they put weight on their left ankle, clearly having sprained it or something.  As they started to move, Flowey slipped into the next room without them ever seeing him and waited for them.  It wasn't long until he heard their footsteps in his hallway.  Time to play the innocent and helpful flower.

He gave them a pleasant and friendly smile as they looked at him in confusion and shock.  It was time to start the game, and boy this would be fun!  Well, for him, at least.

"Howdy!  I'm Flowey!  Flowey the flower!"


	2. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk thinks about her ability to save, load, and reset. It terrifies her. She holds the burden in until it nearly breaks her, but one day she finally realizes that a certain someone might just understand.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship. 
> 
> Characters: Frisk and Sans with mentions of the others.
> 
> Pairings: Not really any at the moment, but could possibly be considered Frisk/Sans if you squint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave me a comment down below!

Save.  Load.  Reset.  

Something as complicated as turning back TIME, and it's set up as simple as freaking video game.

She could feel it coiling inside her.  It had saved her many times from the brink of death, taking her back to her last Save Point and letting her try again.  It had let her overwrite her horrible accidental murder of the only person she had ever considered a mom.  It had let her go back in time enough to delete King Asgore's death and give her friends a better future.

She should have been happy to have that kind of power.  But instead it terrified her.

How the hell was she supposed to handle that kind of power?

What if when she went back in time, she made some dumb choice she thought was inconsequential, but it ended up causing an apocalypse?  And she couldn't figure how to change it back because she didn't know exactly what choice it was that had done that, especially if it was something tiny that spiraled into a butterfly effect?

What about the timelines where she had died, or had reset over, like the major one where Flowey had killed Asgore?  Did they run along their own like they were a river and she had gone back and chosen a different path, or had she erased them fully?  Did they still exist?  How were her friends and family faring there if they did?

What would happen when she died of old age or something?  Would the power die with her?  If she had children, would they be burdened with it?  Or would her death send her back to when she had fallen into the Underground for the first time?  Would she be trapped in an infinite time loop, having to do the same things over and over, her friends and family not remembering her, fighting over and over again?

Would this drive her insane?  Would she end up like Flowey?

Flowey had called it the power of a god, the ability to turn back time, erase death, erase the consequences of your actions, erase your sins...

But there were always consequences.  And what would be the consequences of her own manipulation of time, of her cheating death time and time and time again?

Why did she even HAVE this power?  She was no god!  She was only a fourteen year old girl from Ebott City who had no clue what she was doing.

All she wanted was to live her new life with a mom and friends who actually loved her.  She wanted to bake pies with Toriel and sit next to her as she read a book out loud to her.  She wanted to do puzzles and make spaghetti with Papyrus, playfully flirting with him just to see him blush because he was so adorable when he did that.  She wanted to train and cook with Undyne, watch anime with Alphys, joke around with Sans, play with Monster Kid, take dancing lessons with Mettaton, and plant flowers with Asgore while trying to learn about the gentle person behind the scary mountain king.

And for the most part, she did just that.  She never reset.  She never wanted to.  But still, even unused, the power and the possible consequences of it burdened her thoughts.

The weight of it, and of everything that happened in the Underground, made her feel like Atlas, holding the entire world on her shoulders and slowly sinking under the weight.

 It hurt so much.  She felt like it was crushing her.

 And the worst part was she couldn't even tell anyone and ask for help.  Everyone would think she was crazy!

Until she realized that one person wouldn't.

.....................

One day, seven months after they had reached the surface, Papyrus had asked her to bring a load of laundry upstairs to Sans.  She had carried it upstairs and set it next to his door, accidentally bumping the door.  Much to her surprise, it creaked open.

She had never been in Sans's room before, not once.  He normally kept it locked and didn't let anyone other than Papyrus in.

She knew it was an invasion of privacy.  She knew it wasn't nice to snoop in his room.

But despite having the power to control time, she was a fourteen year old girl, stupid and curious.  She stepped inside.

She saw a self sustaining trash tornado, a broken machine, a messy bed, and a notebook on his desk.  Again, stupid teenage curiosity took over and she took a peek.

It was entries, in scientific jargon she barely understood, but it was talking about timelines and anomalies.  Maybe this could help her somehow!  She continued reading it, and ten minutes later was so busy trying to decipher it that she didn't hear Sans come in his room.

"Hey, kiddo.  What are you doing in here?" Sans asked suddenly from behind her and she yelped and dropped his journal.  "You know you're not supposed to be snooping around in other people's stuff."

"Sans...I...I..." she stammered.  "I-I'm sorry...I-I shouldn't have...."

"It's okay, kid.  Just don't do it again."  It was casual, but still a warning.

"I-I won't.  Sans?"

"Yes?"

"If you had the power to travel back in time, what-what would you do with it?  How-How do you even handle that kind of power?" she whispered.

Sans froze for a split second, then joked that he'd use it to sleep fifty hours in a day.  Then when he saw the sad, scared expression on her face, he got serious and asked why exactly she was asking him this.

"Because....I'm your anomaly." she said.  Then she cried.

..............

He led her to his bed and had her sit down.  He told her to tell him everything.  She spilled the entire story, from her first death in the ruins to when she had panicked, fought back, and accidentally killed Toriel the first time without meaning to, then, broken with grief and guilt, LOADed over her mistake and brought herself back to before she had done it, to Flowey having known this and taunting her about it, to all the times she had been killed in her journey through the Underground, to her final reset to try to free her friends.  

And Sans listened, worried, but he didn't act like he hated her.  And he believed every word she said.

She cried more.  He hugged her.

At one point, she yelled at him for not keeping his promise and letting her die twenty six times.  He apologized and softly told her he had made a lot of mistakes too, and that that was one of the biggest.

She asked him if there was a new timeline for every time she had reset, either intentionally or unintentionally.  He told her it was possible, but he didn't know for sure because he didn't have memories of anything beyond the point of reset.

She felt terrible.  He told her she had tried her best and that everyone was happy in the here and now.

She asked if everything would reset if she died of natural causes.  He was quiet for a few minutes, then told her he didn't know for sure.

She cried even more and told him how scared she was of getting caught in a time loop.  Of how she was worried she'd make a mistake or use her power the wrong way.  She begged him to take the power away from her.

He told her he understood.  Quietly, he told her of everything Flowey had done.  How in some timelines he had appeased everyone.  How in some he had KILLED everyone.

And of one where Flowey had only killed Papyrus.

And how he remembered it all.

For the first time since she'd known him, he broke down and cried.  It was her turn to comfort him now and she hugged him tight.  Like her, he had kept his burden to himself, not even telling Papyrus as he didn't want to burden his innocent brother with that type of pain.

She told him he could talk to her at any time.

She promised that she'd do everything in her power to never make him suffer that again. 

They talked about how to try to get rid of the reset ability, everything from feasible theories(like Sans's Determination Extraction machine to try to pull out enough of Frisk's Determination to make the Reset power follow it.) to silly ones(Sans was still pretty sure that shooting the Reset Button with a Gaster Blaster would only cause a hole in the wall.)  They discussed backup plans and what to do if there was a death reset, just in case.  

Somewhere in the whole conversation, they both realized they were only people trying their best, and that was okay.  Things might be hard, but they would make it, because they had each other and family and friends who loved them both and who they both would do anything for.

Whenever they left Sans's room to Papyrus's and Toriel's calls for dinner a few hours later, they both felt a little lighter.

The power to reset and the ability to remember resets were still heavy burdens.

But they were no longer carrying them alone.

 


	3. Making History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day of Chara's adoption ceremony, where she'll be officially inducted into the Royal Family. She's excited, but also nervous. Thankfully her brother Asriel and her best friend Sans the skeleton are there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special request from Stallionwolf. Stallion, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is a mild prequel to my main Undertale story, Hopes, Dreams, and DETERMINATION, but it can be read alone. Basically what you need to know for this story is that in my Hopes, Dreams, and DETERMINATION universe, Sans was Chara's best friend when she was alive, and Undyne was also a Royal Guard in training at the time.

Eleven year old Chara nervously smoothed down the purple dress she was wearing as she sat in her room, getting herself ready. Today was her adoption ceremony, where she would be fully inducted into the Royal family. Today she would officially be King Asgore and Queen Toriel's daughter, and Prince Asriel's big sister. And she was excited, very excited. But she was also scared. What if she screwed this all up and they no longer wanted her to be part of the family? What if some monsters got angry about this and attacked Mom, Dad, and Asriel? A small group of anti-human monsters had already attacked her a few months ago, and if Undyne hadn't jumped in to defend her, she would have died, and they would have had her soul and likely started a coup against her dad.

Someone knocking at her door broke her out of these thoughts. "Chara? Can we come in?" Asriel's voice asked.

"Y-Yeah, come in." Chara told him.

The door creaked open and an excited Asriel stepped in, followed by her best friend, Sans the skeleton. Asriel was wearing purple royal robes that matched Asgore's, and was bouncing happily. Sans looked slightly uncomfortable in the black suit he was wearing, but he grinned at her.

"Aren't you excited, Chara? Today you'll officially become my sister! I mean, you already were my sister, but now everyone will know it! You'll be making history as the first human ever adopted into a monster family!" Asriel asked, still bouncing in place.

Chara smiled, nervously, but still a genuine real smile. "Of course I'm excited. I've...I've been wanting this for a while. Just..." She fidgeted a little.

"What's wrong?" both Asriel and Sans asked at once.

"I'm just...nervous." she admitted.

"Aww, c'mon, Chara, there's nothing to be nervous about." Asriel reassured her.

"Yeah, all you have to do is show up in your monkey suit and party with the rest of us." Sans said.

"But...But what if I screw up? Or no one likes me?" she blurted out.

"Chara, you've been here almost a year. Almost everyone already knows you, and they all like you. And so what if you screw up? You do remember what happened on my birthday, right?" Chara nodded, holding back a laugh. Three months ago on Asriel's birthday, Asriel had been eagerly walking up to cut his butterscotch birthday cake when he tripped over the tablecloth, sent the knife he had been carrying to cut his cake flying into the wall, and faceplanted right into his cake. "See? You can't screw up worse than that. Actually, can you goof up a little bit for me? Everyone's been calling me Cake Kid since then and if you goof, they might forget about it and tease you instead." Asriel asked her jokingly.

"I'm not faceplanting into my cake, Azzy. It's chocolate. Actually, maybe I should. That way I can get it all to myself." Chara replied with a laugh, then she sobered. "I'm...I'm not exactly worried about something small like that. I...I..just...What if I do something really wrong and everyone thinks I'm not worthy to be a member of the Royal Family? There's-There's already people who...who would rather I'd be dead and my soul used to help open the barrier..."

"Chara, those people are idiots who don't matter. Hey, we all love you." Sans told her.

"Yeah, Chara, you're my sister! You'd never do anything that would make us stop loving you. Chara, you're already part of our family. You're already part of the Underground. Today is just to show it." Asriel said as he hugged her. "You have so many people who love you here. Me, Mom, Dad, Sans, Papyrus, Dr. Gaster, Undyne, Aaron, Chilldrake, Red..." Asriel continued listing off the various monsters of the Underground Chara had met and befriended over the past year. "Anyone who says you're not worthy to be part of this family are jerks who aren't worthy of your attention."

"What if they do something though?" Chara asked softly, remembering the attack on her. She wasn't worried so much for herself, but her family and friends.

"Then Undyne will kick their butts, and I'll help!" Asriel told her.

"Me too. Trust me, Char, anyone who tries to hurt you will have a BAD TIME." Sans told her.

"Plus, the rest of the Royal Guard are there, and you know Greater Dog would destroy anything he thought was going to hurt you." Asriel reassured her. Greater Dog was Chara's sort of bodyguard and would go with Chara any time she wanted to take a walk alone.

"Not worried about me." she said softly.

"Hey, nothing will happen to us! Mom and Dad are Boss Monsters and I'm going to be one too!" Asriel said and flexed his biceps. "And if someone gets stupid and tries to attack us, we've got a lot of people on our side."

Chara nodded, feeling better. The tension started to leave her and she smiled.

"You okay now?" Sans asked and she nodded.

"And I know what will make you feel even better! I was going to give you your gift at dinner, but I wanna give it to you now! Hold on, let me go get it!" Asriel ran off to his room, leaving Chara and Sans alone.

"I want to give you your gift now too." Sans said and for once he sounded shy. He pulled out a small, messily wrapped box and handed it to her. "It-It's not that big, but when I saw it, I thought of you."

Chara smiled softly. "I know it's going to be perfect because it's from you. Thanks, Sans." She opened it slowly and pulled the lid off, gasping happily at what she saw inside.

It was a pretty gold colored charm bracelet with a red heart charm hanging from it. There was also a tiny wooden charm painted white and roughly shaped like a bone and a small dark brown square one that Sans had carved to look like a chocolate bar.

Sans rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I made the two wood ones. They kind of came out a little weird. I'm not really the best at..." He was cut off when Chara threw her arms around him. His eyes widened as Chara almost never initated hugs.

"Sans, it's amazing. I love it!" Chara said with a huge smile and then surprised both him and herself by giving him a light peck on the cheek. "Thank you." she said, blushing deeply.

He was blushing bright blue. "You're welcome. I'm glad you like it so much. May I?" He picked up the bracelet and Chara held up her hand so he could fasten it on her wrist.

Just as he did, Asriel came running in. "I got your gift, Chara!"

Sans smiled at Chara. "I'd better go find Dad and Paps. I'll meet you downstairs. He gave her another hug and said goodbye to Asriel.

After saying goodbye to Sans, a grinning Asriel placed his gift in Chara's lap. "Open it!"

She smiled softly. "Thanks, Azzy." Again she unwrapped it carefully and and gasped happily at what was inside.

It was a beautiful gold locket in the shape of an upside down heart, meant to represent a monster soul. As Chara lifted it out gently, she saw that "Best Friends Forever" was engraved on the back.

"Azzy, it's beautiful." she breathed.

"Open it. There's something inside." he said, smiling. Chara gently unlatched the locket and smiled widely.

On one side of the locket was a picture of her and Asriel, taken soon after she had fallen into the Underground. She and Asriel had been lying next to one another drawing pictures when Toriel had taken this. Asriel was giving his signature wide grin at the camera while Chara's smile was shy and nervous, but also genuine.

The other side of the locket held a picture taken more recently of the entire Dreemurr family together. Asgore's arm was wrapped around Toriel with his hand placed on Asriel's shoulder while Toriel's rested on Chara's. Chara and Asriel had their arms wrapped around each other. And this time Chara's smile was just as wide as Asriel's.

Chara's eyes filled with tears as she gazed at the pictures. "Azzy...this is perfect. I love it so much!" She threw her arms around her brother. "I-I don't deserve all this..."

"Yes, you do." Asriel told her softly as he hugged her back. He knew what the humans did to Chara on the surface would take time to heal, and he, along with their mom and dad would be with her every step of the way. They would make sure she knew she deserved to be loved.

A gentle knock came on Chara's door. "Are you two ready? The ceremony is about to begin." Toriel's motherly voice asked.

Chara fastened the locket around her neck and touched the charm bracelet around her wrist before entwining her arm with Asriel's. "I'm ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave a comment down below, and if you'd like to make a request, let me know! The prompts are in the first chapter's summary.


	4. Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! It took forever for me to decide how I wanted to work with the "Rivalry" prompt. Then I had the idea of a sassy stubborn Frisk with a similar personality with Undyne arguing with Undyne during their hangout until someone challenged them to become friends/they ended up accidentally challenging themselves and each other to become friends in their argument. Then I thought it might be fun to write it all from Papyrus's perspective as he tries to get his two stubborn friends to become besties with each other.

Rivalry

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, it's not like I'm scared or anything..." Frisk asked Papyrus as she walked with the skeleton to the imposing fish shaped house that belonged to Undyne.

Papyrus knew she secretly was, but humored her. "I KNOW, HUMAN. BUT IT WILL BE FINE! YOU AND UNDYNE WILL BE FAST FRIENDS! SHE'S GOING TO LOVE YOU!"

"Three dozen freaking pointy spears told me otherwise." Frisk muttered, cursing herself for letting Papyrus's puppy eyes, well, eye sockets, convince her to come with him to attempt to be friends with Undyne of all people.

"HUMAN, I KNOW YOU AND UNDYNE GOT OFF ON THE WRONG FOOT..." Papyrus started.

"You can say that again." she grumbled.

"AND I KNOW IT GOT REALLY BAD, AND I WISH I HAD BEEN THERE TO PROTECT YOU, BUT I KNOW UNDYNE FEELS SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED! SHE'S NOT ALWAYS LIKE THAT, AND I KNOW WHEN YOU TWO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER, YOU'LL BE GREAT FRIENDS; TRUST ME!"

"I trust you, it's her I'm not sure about." Frisk muttered.

"IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY, HUMAN. I WON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SCARED!" Papyrus said soothingly.

"I told you, I'm not scared!" Frisk protested, almost sounding like Undyne when someone told her she couldn't do something. "I'll be just fine! I can handle Undyne!" Her eyes glinted with determination as she started marching off towards Undyne's house.

Papyrus wondered if she realized how much she sounded like Undyne in that moment. In fact, she had been rather similar to Undyne (minus the flirty bits) through the whole time he'd known her, from her can-do attitude on the puzzles and challenging him to "do his worst" doing their battle. Their similarities would make his plan either really easy or really hard; he wasn't sure which yet.

But if anyone could make those two friends, he, the Great Papyrus, could!

...

When they arrived, Papyrus told Frisk to stand behind him, which she grumbled about a little, then handed her a small golden bone tied with a red bow. "PSST...MAKE SURE TO GIVE HER THIS. SHE LOVES THESE!" Frisk agreed with a small nod as Papyrus knocked on the door.

Undyne quickly answered. "Hi, Papyrus! Ready for your extra-private, one on one training?"

"YOU BET I AM! AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!" Papyrus side-stepped to show her Frisk, though was prepared to jump back in between just in case Undyne's initial reaction was a little...murdery.

"Hi, I don't think we've..." Undyne froze as she looked closer at Frisk. There was an extremely awkward silence before Undyne gritted her teeth, looking between Frisk and Papyrus and for Papyrus's sake trying to speak with somewhat of a polite voice. "Why don't. You two. Come in?"

Papyrus twirled a bit, glad that at least Undyne was trying to be polite, as he walked in, Frisk close behind him. This was going well so far! Now to have Frisk give Undyne the friendship bone, then discreetly slip out so Frisk and Undyne could get to know each other without him being a third wheel.

Both Undyne and Frisk were staring at each other awkwardly and with mild hostility brewing beneath the surface, so Papyrus knew he needed to act fast. "HERE UNDYNE! MY FRIEND BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU! ON HER OWN!" He took the bone from Frisk and handed it to Undyne, beaming.

Undyne looked at him weirdly, clearly not buying it. "Uhh...Thanks. I'll, uh, put it with the others." She took the present and placed it in the drawer beneath the sink where Papyrus could see that she kept all the other bones he had given her as gifts.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly when she wasn't looking. Maybe he SHOULD have selected a less Papyrus-like gift for Frisk to give to Undyne...

Undyne came back, still looking less than thrilled to have Frisk there. "So are we ready to start?"

Now time to make a subtle exit so he didn't become the awkward third person that he knew Undyne and Frisk would both talk to to avoid talking to each other. "WHOOPSY DOOPSY! I JUST REMEMBERED! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!" With that, he ran to Undyne's window and jumped out of it right through the glass, tumbling across the ground as he caught his balance. He could see Frisk staring at him in shock while Undyne just looked surprised that he hadn't stuck the landing. She HAD been the one to teach him "the awesome window escape" after all!

Okay, so maybe the Great Papyrus did not do subtlety, but he had done the exit part well enough! He moved just far enough away to get out of sight, then crept back to the window to listen to make sure the two were getting along.

Undyne and Frisk stared at each each other again before Undyne spoke, not even attempting to hide the anger in her voice now that she thought Papyrus was gone. "So what are YOU doing here? To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further?! IS THAT IT?!"

"No! I'm not an idiot." Frisk told her, not bothering to hide the anger in her voice either.

"Then why ARE you here? Wait, I get it. You think that I'm going to be friends with you, huh? Right?"

"Well, I was hoping we could at least TRY to be friends for Papyrus's sake..."

Undyne snorted. "Really?! How delightful! I accept! Let us frolic in the fields of friendship!" she said in a fake high pitched friendly voice before glaring at her. "NOT! Why would I EVER be friends with YOU?! If you weren't my houseguest, I'd beat you up right now! You're the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND. Now get out of my house!"

"Fine! I knew this wasn't going to work! And you know what, Undyne?! I don't even want to be your friend! You're a total dick!" Frisk yelled, turning bright red.

Undyne was just as red now. "Why you..."

Outside, Papyrus's eyes widened. _Uh oh. Damage control time!_ He thought quickly. _Okay, the one thing I know best about Frisk and Undyne is that they're both freakishly competitive. But maybe...just maybe I can use that rivalry to work for them being friends!_

He stuck his head in the window. "DANG, WHAT A SHAME! I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU. BUT I GUESS...I OVERESTIMATED HER. SHE'S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE." He sighed to make it look convincing. "OH WELL..."

Undyne took the bait. "Challenge?! What?! Papyrus, wait!" But Papyrus had already disappeared.

He waited out of sight, crossing his fingers. This would either be really good or really bad. But Frisk and Undyne were both really good friends to him, so he knew they could be good friends to each other.

"Darnit. He thinks I can't be friends with YOU?! Fuhuhu, what a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you any day!" he heard Undyne yell at Frisk. "Listen up, human! We're not just going to be friends! We're going to be...BESTIES. I'll make you like me so much...you won't be able to think of anyone else! Fuhuhuhuhu! It's the PERFECT REVENGE!"

"Well, I'm going to make you like me so much, you'll REGRET having ever attacked me!" Frisk yelled. "Because I'm the best best friend there ever was...well, besides Papyrus."

"No, I'M the BEST best friend!" Undyne yelled.

"Well, prove it then!"

"Fine, punk!" They glared at each other, then realized glaring and arguing probably wasn't the way to prove they were the "best best friends." Both planted smiles on their faces.

"It's so nice having you over. Why don't you have a seat?" Undyne asked, gesturing to the chair.

Frisk smiled at her. "Thank you, Undyne." She glanced to the window as she did.

"I can't believe he leapt through the window like that. Normally, he NAILS the landing." Undyne said with a laugh, making Frisk laugh too, a real, genuine laugh.

Papyrus watched as they made small talk about the things in Undyne's house and sighed in relief as he saw that they were both relaxing. His plan had gone perfectly! Now that Undyne and Frisk had harnessed their competitiveness to take on his challenge to become friends, they would see how much they had in common and start to like each other for real! He headed off, congratulating himself on a job well done.

...

But he thought he blew it a half hour later when he went back to see how it was going and found Undyne's house on fire. He gasped and was about to rush in to rescue them when two soot covered figures came stumbling out of the building.

And they were laughing!

Frisk turned to Papyrus, eyes sparkling. "You should have seen it, Papyrus! Undyne caused the biggest explosion I've ever seen! It was better than Mythbusters! Though...sorry about your house, Undyne."

Undyne ruffled her hair. "No problem, punk! It's all happened before. Okay if I crash with you for a few days, Papyrus?"

"OF COURSE! AND I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU TWO BECAME FRIENDS!"

"I told you I could do it! And Frisk's pretty damn cool! You should have seen her hit that tomato! That thing went flying six feet before hitting a wall!"

"And that was a miss!" Frisk said, laughing. "And Undyne, you HAVE to teach me that slam move that crushed everything on the table! That was freaking awesome!"

"I will, along with how to throw a decent punch. Because, no offense, but your punch is wimpy!"

Frisk glared at her, but with no real venom. "Hey, I can punch great! I just didn't want to hurt you!"

"No you wouldn't have! I'm no wimp! I'm stronger than you!" Undyne had a challenging spark in her eyes and of course Frisk rose to it.

"I'm just as strong as you! I bet I can beat you in a wrestling match!"

"I bet you can't!"

"Prove it!"

Undyne grinned. "You're on!" She lunged at Frisk, knocking her to the ground, sending snow flying everywhere. "SNOW WRESTLING!"

Papyrus watched with a shake of his head as the two tumbled together, trying to pin one another and shove snow down the back of each other's shirts, looking like snowmen in only a few minutes.

His two best friends were insane. But that's why he loved them.

And then the two snow covered figures both smirked in unison and grabbed onto Papyrus, pulling him into the snow as well.

"NYOOOOO!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you guys think!


End file.
